14 de febrero
by produccionescheca
Summary: Side story de QDQNHCESM. Leer despues de una tarde en el garaje y antes de Karaoke


14 de Febrero 

Amy apagó el despertador con suavidad, mientras se incorporaba lentamente de la cama. Miró el calendario, todavía adormilada: miércoles, 14 de Febrero.

- ¡Sí, sí!.- gritó Bunny, dando saltos por toda la casa.- ¡Hoy es San Valentin! ¡Por fin, despues de tanto tiempo!  


- ¿Pero que tonterias estas diciendo?.- gruñó Shingo.- Ha pasado un año, como siempre.  


- Pero este año será mejor que el del año pasado.- sentenció Bunny. No se había perdonado a si misma el haber olvidado el San Valentin del año anterior y por esa razón, habia estado llevando minuciosamente una cuenta atrás desde el dia 15 de Febrero del año anterior.- Pienso celebrarlo por todo lo alto.  


- ¿Irás a cenar con Armando?.- le preguntó su madre, mientras le servía el desayuno.  


- No solo eso.- les explicó, mientras se llenaba la boca con zumo, tostadas y leche, todo al mismo tiempo.- San Valentin no es solo para los enamorados, sino también para los amigos. Por eso, les voy a decir a todos que vayamos a comer juntos para celebrarlo. Por la noche iré con Armando a cenar a algun sitio caro y lujoso que él pagará y daremos un romántico paseo bajo la luz de la luna.  


- Vaya cursilada.- resopló su hermano.  


- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que habrías quedado con, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Samantha?  


Shingo empezó a farfullar un montón de excusas, rojo como un tomate y llenandose la boca de tostadas, mientras su hermana mostraba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿Estamos todos?.- les preguntó Bunny, dando saltos y girando sobre si misma, emocionada.  


- No.- señaló Ray.- Falta Amy.  


- ¿Y eso?  


- No hemos conseguido localizarla.- le explicó Patricia, abrazada a Alex. Detrás de ellos, Carola y Dani, ambos rojos como tomates, se miraban sin atreverse a fijar demasiado tiempo la mirada, acercandose disimuladamente el uno al otro, paso a paso, mientras Carlos refunfuñaba y ponia gestos de desesperacion.- Hemos llamado a su casa, pero su madre nos ha dicho que salió temprano y no le dijo a donde iba.   


- Y no la he encontrado ni en la biblioteca ni en la facultad.- intervino Vicki, abrazando a Luis, sin que les quedara muy claro si era por lo que sentia por él, o por picarse con Alex.- Y el telefono movil no lo coge.  


- ¿Habeis probado con el intercomunicador?  


Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, algo extrañados, mientras las chicas suspiraban con resignacion, imaginandose lo que iba a ocurrir.  


- Pero... Bunny, el intercomunicador no está para eso.- señaló Luis.- Sólo deben usarse en caso de emergencias y...  


- Esto es un clarisimo caso de emergencia.- senmtenció Bunny, sacando el intercomunciador del bolsillo.- ¡Amy, Amy! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Contesta!  


Una enorme gota de sudor resbaló por las cabezas de sus compañeros.  


- _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Nos estan atacando?_.- se oyó responder a Amy, alarmada.  


- No, es que queriamos saber donde estabas.- respondió alegremente Bunny.- Vamos a ir todos juntos a comer, para celebrar San Valentín y queríamos que vinieses.  


Amy guardó silencio durante unos segundos.  


- _Es que... es que no puedo, lo siento, estoy muy ocupada y no tengo tiempo para nada._  


- Pero, Amy, vamos a estar todos, no será lo mismo si no vienes tu...  


- _De verdad que no puedo. Lo siento mucho._  


- Pero...  


-_ Tengo que dejarte. Ya nos veremos mañana. Adios._  


- ¡Pero Amy...!  


La comunicación se cortó antes de que pudiese decir nada más.  


- Vaya.- suspiró Bunny.- Al final no vamos a poder estar todos, como yo quería.  


- Seguro que a ella también le apetecía venir.- dijo Diego, muy convencido, tratando de animarla.  


- Si, ya sabes como es Amy: siempre estudiando, con trabajos y esas cosas.- añadió Carlos, dándole un empujón a Dani para que finalmente estuviese al lado de Carola... y haciendo que ambos se ruborizasen hasta limites casi inhumanos.  


- Ya, pero...  


- Venga, déjalo estar, ya quedaremos todos otro día.- le restó importancia Tim.- Y vayamos a comer de una vez, tengo hambre.

- Bueno, no ha estado tan mal la comida después de todo.- dijo Sergio, con su habitual buen humor.  


- Pero faltaba Amy.- suspiró Carola.- No es lo mismo si no está ella.  


- Seguro que le habria encantado venir.- señaló Dani.- Pero igual ahora puede y podemos ir a cenar y...  


- No, yo tengo cosas que hacer- se apresuró a decir Carlos, dando un codazo a los demás y guiñándoles el ojo descaradamente.  


De repente, todos tenían cosas terriblemente urgentes que hacer.  


- Oh, vaya...- murmuró Dani.- ¿Entonces no podeis venir ninguno? Podríamos cenar en mi casa...  


- Carola creo que está libre, ¿verdad?.- señaló Ray, dándo un codazo a la aludida, que se puso como un tomate.  


- Pues... si, la verdad es que no tengo anda que hacer...- balbuceo de manera casi inaudible.  


Dani se puso de un color a juego con el de ella y puso tal sonrisa de felicidad, que hubiese sido digno de un cuadro.  


- Bueno... si no te importa que solo seamos nosotros...  


- No, no,... para nada...  


- Bueno, en ese caso, si quieres podemos ir para allá... si quieres, podemos ir dando un paseo...  


- Me parece genial...  


La parejita se alejó tranquilamente, mientras los demás los miraban con grandes sonrisas. Casi habian llegado al final de la calle cuando Dani le puso un brazo por encima de los hombros a ella.  


- Bueno, a ver si esos dos se enrollan de una vez.- gruñó Carlos.- Estoy harto de tanto shoujo.  


- Si se enrollan, entonces tendremos shoujo para mucho, mucho rato.- señaló Alex.  


- Pues yo sigo preocupada por Amy.- musitó Bunny.  


- Ya sabes como es ella.- la tranquilizó Vicki.- Estará estudiando para algun examen, o preparando algun trabajo para subir su media.   


- Si, pero no suele estar tanto tiempo con algo, y normalmente no tenia problemas para venir con nosotros a cenar o a comer.  


- Bueno, esta estudiando una carrera muy dificil.- aventuró Diego.- Y quieras que no, ya lleva tres años y debe estar muy ocupada.  


- Sí...- murmuró Bunny, aunque no muy convencida.- Seguro que es eso.  


- Será mejor que cada uno nos vayamos a nuestras cosas.- indicó Alex, abrazando a Patricia, provocando un hinchazón de furia en las venas de la sien de Vicki.  


Bunny olvidó todo lo referente a Amy ante la idea de ir a cenar con Armando y del regalo que él tendría reservado para ella.  


- Bueno, entonces ya nos veremos mañana.- se despidió con una gran sonrisa.  


Uno por uno se fueron despidiendo, hasta que sólo quedaron Jorge e Iván.  


- Bueno, entonces nos iremos cada uno a nuestras cosas.- dijo el primero, alegremente.- ¿Te vas a ir a casa?  


- No.- respondió Iván, subiendose a la moto.  


- Oh.- se sorprendió Jorge.- ¿Dónde vas pues?  


- Tengo cosas que hacer.

Amy suspiró apesadumbrada, mirando su reflejo en el agua del estanque. Ya era de noche y el parque estaba prácticamente vacio. Soplaba una brisa helada, pero eso no le impedía quedarse sentada en la hierba, abrazando sus rodillas y lanzando alguna que otra piedra contra el agua, tratando inutilmente de hacerla rebotar.  


- Te vas a resfriar.  


La joven se volvió sobresaltada. Iván se acercaba tranquilamente hacia ella. Llevaba puesta su cazadora de cuero y caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, con tranquilidad. Cuando llegó hasta ella, se sentó a su lado.  


- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- le preguntó Amy, sorprendida.  


- Te estaba buscando.  


- ¿A mi? ¿Por qué?  


- Supuse que te pasaba algo.  


Amy notó cómo se ruborizaba visiblemente y se alegró de que la oscuridad de la noche lo disimulase un poco.  


- No me pasa nada.- le respondió, mientras desviaba la mirada y lanzaba otra piedra al agua.-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?  


- No lo sabía.- replicó Iván.- Te busqué en al biblioteca, en las librerias, en otros cuatro parques, en la sala de videojuegos, en tu casa, en el local de música y en un par de grandes almacenes.  


- ¿Y has ido a todo esos sitios para buscarme?.- exclamó Amy, sorprendida.  


- Ya te he dicho que suponía que te pasaba algo,  


- Pero si no me pasa...  


Iván la miró a los ojos, fijamente, sin decir nada. Ella trató de sostenerle la mirada pero no pudo. No era una mirada dura, ni acusadora., Era la mirada de un amigo que estaba dando a entender claramente que estaba allí para ayudar, para escucharla.  


Notó que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, sin poder explicar por qué, y volvió la mirada al lago de nuevo, agarrando otra piedra.  


- Es solo que estaba algo triste.- murmuró.  


Él guardó silencio, mientras ella lanzaba la piedra.  


- No es que no quisiera quedar con vosotros, ni nada de eso, es solo que... bueno, prefería estar sola.  


La pequeña piedra cayó pesadamente al fondo.  


- ¿Sabes que día es hoy, no?  


- Catorce de Febrero.- respondió él, cogiendo otra piedra y sopesandola.  


- Exactamente, catorce de Febrero... día de San Valentin.- murmuró ella.  


Iván lanzó la piedra contra el agua y rebotó cuatro veces antes de hundirse lentamente.  


- Normalmente no me importa, no tengo tiempo para pensar en cosas de esas, pero este año...- continuó ella. Guardó silencio, mientras abrazaba con algo más de fuerza sus rodillas.- No sé que me pasa. Me he levantado bien, dispuesta a pasar este dia como cualquier otro, pero al ver el calendario, me he puesto triste, me sentí muy sola.  


- San Valentín no es más que un invento de los grandes almacenes para vender corazones rojos.- señaló Iván, sin especial interés.  


- Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea un día hermoso para el amor.- explicó ella.- Normalmente me da igual, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, pero... hoy me siento triste. Yo... bueno, nunca he tenido tiempo para nada que no fuese estudiar. Mis estudios siempre han sido lo primero y más importante. Hasta que no conocí a Bunny y las demás chicas, ni siquiera tuve tiempo para amigos. Y no es que me arrepienta: cuando haya termiando la carrera, seré una de las mejores médicos del pais y no tendré problemas para encontrar trabajo y, entonces, podré relacionarme más con las personas. Pero no puedo evitar que, algunas veces, piense que estoy desaprovechando mi juventud.   


Iván lanzó otra piedra, que rebotó cinco veces.  


- Sé que las chicas, y también vosotros, vais a estar para lo que necesite, pero eso no impide que a veces... me sienta sola.- continuó Amy. Ella también buscó a tientas una pequeña piedra que lanzar.- Veo a Bunny con Armando, Vicki con Luis, Patricia con Alex, Carola y Dani...  


- Carola y Dani no estan juntos.- señaló Ivan.  


- Pero lo estarán, es cuestion de que uno de los dos se atreva a dar el primer paso. El caso es que les veo tan felices a todos ellos, tan unidos...y yo... yo estoy sola... Yo... yo también quisiera tener a alguien a mi lado... alguien que me entienda, que se preocupe por mi, que me quiera, me respete, que me regale flores y bombones... pero... no tengo nada de eso, no sé ni dónde buscar, ni siquiera puedo pedirle a alguien que este conmigo, porque no sé si dispondre del tiempo necesario para ello.- la piedra cayó de su mano, mientras una lágrima resbaló lentamente por la mejilla de Amy, que temblaba ligeramente por el frio.- ...tengo veinte años y ni siquiera me han besado nunca...  


Notó un peso sobre los hombros al ponerle Iván su cazadora sobre los hombros. Un dedo paso suavemente por su mejilla retirando la lágrima y suavemente le hizo girar la cara.  


- Una chica tan guapa.- musitó Iván.- No debería llorar por algo que tiene tan fácil solución.  


Acercó su rostro al de ella, mientras Amy cerraba los ojos lentamente. Notó los labios de él sobre los suyos, frios, dulces...

- ¡Adiós mamá, me voy a clase!.- se despidió Amy, mientras abría la puerta. Había llegado bastante avanzada la noche a casa y se habia quedado dormida. Si no se apresuraba, llegaría tarde a clase por primera vez en su vida.  


Con las prisas, apenas tuvo tiempo de evitar un precioso ramo de rosas que había en la puerta, con una tarjeta con forma de corazon de color rojo, con unas palabras escritas: por la gran idea de los grandes almacenes.


End file.
